A large and growing population of users enjoys entertainment through the consumption of media items, including electronic media, such as electronic books (also referred to herein as ebooks), electronic newspapers, electronic magazines, other electronic publications, audio books, and digital video. Users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, electronic pads, netbooks, desktop computers, notebook computers, and the like.
When a user is consuming an electronic media item, such as an ebook, that has a large number of characters or a complicated storyline, it may be difficult for the user to remember certain details (e.g., who a character is, which characters are affiliated with one another, what happened previously in the narrative). One way which a user may refresh his memory is by referring to a character biography, summary, abstract, etc., which is separate from the actual content of the electronic media item. Conventional character biographies or plot summaries, however, may contain spoilers. That is, they may include information about the character or plot that the user has not yet actually learned, as the information may be revealed at the end of the narrative. Thus, if the user refers to the character biography or summary before they have finished consuming the entire electronic media item, they may have certain details spoiled for them inadvertently.